Zeke
Zeke Zeke (pronounced 'Z-eek') is, lo and behold, a Greninja. Fast on the ground and quick to morph into the shadows, he was truly built for stealth and the ability to complete tasks. Unique with his style of broken speaking, he has actually known the group for a while, but only recently officially joined them after some guest appearances. Zeke's life began missing a major key factor: parents. Abandoned by his mother as an egg for unknown reasons, his Froakie life proved nearly impossible. Having no experience with gathering food, he quickly started to succumb to the elements. After being captured by humans nearly a month later, Zeke was thrown into what was to be the darkest stretch of his life: The Fight Pit. The Fight Pit was a place for humans to illegally battle Pokemon in a fashion similar to dog fighting, often betting ludicrous amounts of money or objects to see their favorite champ rise to the top. The entirety of his Frogadier life was spent in the Pit, and it wasn't until he finally evolved into a Greninja did he manage to escape the clutches of the humans. Most of this time was lonely for Zeke, who often simply let himself float lazily down streams or across lakes, staring at the sky. Recently, however, his drifting had led him to a newer land, one with much friendlier faces and seemingly little to no humans at all. Although he remained in the outskirts of the tight-knit group, he soon joined them, a choice that he would never regret. The real problem he faces now is...What would the others think of him if they know his violent history, and how long would it be before the blood-calling side of him conquers...? Personality Despite his troubling past, Zeke holds a very bubbly, childish personality. Growing up in the Pit derived him of crucial social skills, rendering him with a broken speech pattern as social awkwardness at times. Nevertheless, he easily goes out of his way to make his friends happy. When it comes to combat, however, Zeke's cheerfulness suddenly becomes one of stoic darkness, which steadily builds as the battle continues until he is in near blood lust, a time when he is best off being removed from battle to calm down. Much like Zee'mmoro (owned by the same author), he enjoys being the 'carrier' and large snuggler of the group, for if it's one thing that makes everything better, it's a hug. One must be wary, though. Zeke suffers from split personalities and, although rare, there's a possibility of him falling to his violent side. He is almost deaf at this point, and the most advisable move would be to simply flee until he regains his sanity again. Role Very similar to Rigel, Zeke provides the team with stealth, and can easily get them inside info during missions. Someone's locked up in Bowser's dungeon? No problem! As long as there is a distraction, Zeke can quietly sneak in, steal the keys and bust them out. However, he only does this in dire situations as to not get in the way of Rigel. Aside from being sneaky, he can quickly transport objects or friends between puffs of smoke for instant travel. Relationships Rigel: When the two first met, there was an air of discomfort between them, which led to them both ceasing to speak to one another for a while. Recently, however, the two started bonding as friends, and their relationship continues to grow, sometimes exchanging ninja tips and tricks to help the other out. Karo: Zeke and Karo have yet to interact very much to form any solid connections, but they have been nothing friendly towards one another, something that Zeke always has enjoyed. He hopes to learn about the Ditto a little more... Kato: Kato was the first of the group to create a close friendship with the frog, who thanks him in reply by sometimes offering the Pachiritsu a bath made from the water torrents within him. He often amuses the squirrel with water tricks, and, like Zee, enjoys the snuggles. Ice: Though they've only interacted once or twice, Zeke and Ice have one thing in common: they both can be Greninjas! This was already a big plus to Zeke, as he had not ever seen another of his kind before. Silver: "Zeke no meet Shape-Shifter yet. What like?" Zee: These two are impossible to see each other, but both speak highly of one another, suggesting that they have, in fact, been friends for sometimes. This could be likely seeing how they both spent some point of their lives wandering the wilds. Quotes At times, Zeke's voice can be muffled by his tongue. "Zeke!" "Nin!" "Ninja!" "Greee-ninja!" "Zeke no understand." "Zeke sneak good, go in! Yes!" "Mwehehehe!" "Phone? What that?" "Talk other with phone. Zeke able to punch other THROUGH phone?" "...Oh. Talk only. Okay." "Yes, want talk Zee. ...No, Zeke no want special offers. No n-- Lisa, sto-- No!" "If moon white and made cheese, what makes sun? Orange?" "Nnnnyeegh..." "No...Zeke not like." "Ze-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Oh, feel good not..." "Gre-neee-heee...." Moveset (Light Attack) Bat ('3%)- Zeke reaches out and smacks the target. (Light Combo) '''Batter Up '(3%-5%-12%)- Zeke smacks the target before following up with a jab and finishes with a knee. (Light Upper) 'Fly Snatcher '(8%)- Zeke crouches and swing his tongue over his head. Also good for catching meals! (Light Downward) '''Low Kick (6%)- Zeke quickly kicks at the target's shins, the pain may sometimes stun them for a moment. (Light Dash) Tongue Swing '(10%)- Zeke spins in mid run, causing his tongue to lash out like a whip. (Light Air) '''Water Spikes '(9%)- Zeke extends his arms out, shooting out small spikes of water all around him. (Heavy Attack) 'Judo Chop '(14%)- Zeke extends out his hand and karate chops the target. Wha-cha! (Heavy Combo) '''Torrent (10%-??%)- Zeke aims and shoots out a surge of water, continuing to pump until cancelled. Cannot move. (Heavy Upper) Fly Swatter '(15%)- Zeke swings his arm above, dragging along a net of water that brings targets to the ground. (Heavy Downward) '''Geyser '(20%)- A slow attack that creates a surge of hot steam around Zeke. (Heavy Dash) 'Aqua Polearm '(14%)- Zeke lunges forward with a spear of water. (Heavy Air) 'Surge '(11%)- Similar to Water Spikes, except now it's a wall of water. (Counter) 'Substitute '(30%)- Zeke vanishes into a cloud of smoke, leaving an adorable green doll in his wake before suddenly reappearing and kicking the target. (Dodge) '''Shadows- Zeke momentarily sinks into the shadows before reemerging. (Light Special) Super Shuriken '(80%)- Zeke creates a massive shuriken of water to the point of nearly double his size before chucking it forward a large distance. (Medium Special) '''Rumble Mat '(150%)- Zeke slams down a large mat before grabbing his target and suplexing them onto it, creating a large amount of smoke in which he goes to town on them before launching them away. (Final Special) 'Bloodthirsty '(290%-??%)- Zeke succumbs to his dark side, allowing it to take over. His first target is stabbed repeatedly with water scimitars before being launched away, followed by then darting towards the next opponent. The best choice is to run. Taunt: 'Super Ninja Skills! '- Zeke makes an unnecessary amount of Japanese hand gestures in rapid succession. Taunt: '''Substitute, How I Love Thee - Zeke pulls out his Substitute doll and snuggles it, giving it a kiss on the head before tucking it away. Battle Quotes Introduction: Line 1: "Zeke good at fighting!" Line 2: "Nin-jaaaaah!" Line 3: "Zeke come and Zeke win!" Swapping with teammate: Line 1: "Yeeeheeeheee!" Line 2: "Here Zeke go!" Line 3: "~Zeke gonna wii-iin! Zeke gonna wii-iin!~" Victory over Silver: Line 1: "No shape shift!" Line 2: "No eat friends! Bad for health!" Flawless: "Zeke hit so hard, Shape-Shifter shifted shapes!" Victory over Ice: Line 1: "Kitty go WHA!" Line 2: "Zeke is Ice breaker! Mwehehe!" Flawless: "Can't touch Zeke.~" Victory over Rigel: Line 1: "Zeke out sneak!" Line 2: "Maybe Cub wear mask...Like Zeke!" Flawless: "Zeke is best ninjahhh!~" Victory over Karo: Line 1: "Weeheeeheee!~" Line 2: "Zeke cut Pink Goo to jelly!" Flawless: "Maybe Pink Goo taste strawberry?" Victory over Kato: Line 1: "So cute and FLUFFY!" Line 2: "Kato make healing tool!" Flawless: "Zeke clean dirt, Kato no worry!" Victory over himself/clone: Line 1: "NO!" Line 2: "World only room for ONE Zeke!" Flawless: "Zeke fight like girl! Mweheh-- Oh, wait." Victory via Final Special: Line 1: "Yes...Yes, bleed, mwehehe..." Line 2: "Beg for mercy...from Zeke...!" Flawless: "Should stay down...Zeke have no problem doing it again..." Victory Theme: Trivia Zeke is voiced by his author/creator. Images Zeke3.png|"Z-Zeke not sure what do!" Zeke4.png|"?!" Zeke1.png|"Mwehehe, stop!" Zeke2.png|Zzzzz.... 45901141.jpg|Zeke scaling a wall. 40639492.jpg|Geyser 45676493.jpg|Pounce in three...two...one... 46326257_p0.png|Zeke and Karo 46929451_p0.jpg 45445748.png|"Uh oh." tumblr_n8alx4Ahye1sababto1_500.jpg|Relaxation tumblr_n84ul50XXq1sv51w8o1_400.png 47002473_p0_master1200.jpg|Tongue tied!